Daddy's Little Girl
by The Girl With the Angel Wings
Summary: A one-shot on Sakura's life and how it mirrors her daughter's. Slight SasuSaku.


**This has been on my mind for a week, so here it is.**

* * *

_He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryin' to hold back time, to keep him holdin' on_

_And she says, "Daddy, Daddy, don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you??_

_Daddy, Daddy, don't leave  
Mommy's sayin' things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talkin' about  
Somebody hear me out?_

_

* * *

_

Little Sayuri sat against the wall that was around the from the living room and the front door. She heard the light click from the door opening, and peered around the corner with her starlight green eyes, watching her father step through the door. He set down his Katana and a scroll on the table next to him and called her mother down gently.

"Sakura." She heard light footsteps coming down the stairs, and soon enough her mother's short pink was seen laying on her father's shoulder.

"Hey," she said when she pulled back. He smirked and kissed her on the forehead. She pecked him on the lips before she saw the scroll on the table. She stiffened, and her green eyes flew to his face. He gave her a look.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out, "but they need me on this mission." She tore out of his arms.

"They need you?!" She asked, tears filling up. "We need you! Don't you see?! Haru doesn't have his father around to train him or take him to the academy! And Sayuri," She choked, "Sayuri doesn't have her daddy. She doesn't have the most important person to her at this age because Naruto keeps giving you missions! Why can't you turn them down?! I don't want you to end up like Daddy!" Sasuke grabbed her arm and tried to tugged her to him, to comfort her. But she yanked her arm away.

"Don't touch me! You aren't my husband anymore. You're a mission-hungry maniac." She turned.

"Sakura!" He called in his booming voice, but she kept running up the stairs. Sasuke sighed and turned around, picking up his Katana and scroll, preparing to go to Naruto's. Sayuri tore out the kitchen.

"Daddy, Daddy, don't leave. I'll do anything to keep you right here with me," She cried, grabbing his hand. Sasuke lifted her up into his arms and held her to him.

"Can't you see how much I need you?" She asked him, her tears soaking his shoulder. Sasuke murmured to her, "Of course, Hime." He put her down. "But I have to go. Mommy doesn't want me here." She grabbed his hand.

"Daddy, Daddy, don't leave. Mommy's saying things she don't mean. She don't know what she's talking about," she said, tears falling. Sasuke kissed her on the forehead and gently touch her necklace that had the locket with her family in it. He walked out, closing the door. She fell to the floor, her eyes closing as she cried.

_

* * *

_

_"Father, listen  
Tell him that he's got a home  
And he don't have to go  
Father, save him  
I would do anything in return._

_?I'll clean my room, try hard in school  
I'll be good, I promise You  
Father, Father, I pray to You"_

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't wanna close her eyes  
'Cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
But it's gettin' harder now for him to breathe_

* * *

Sakura layed in her bed, stroaking her daughter's little head of pink hair. It's been weeks since Sasuke left for his mission, and she hasn't been able to sleep at all. Between worrying over him coming back and being their for the kids, she had to worry if her own daddy was going to make it. He was fatally injured on a mission, and hasn't woken up since he got back two months ago. Getting up, she kissed Sayuri on the head and called Ino, asking the blonde if she could watch Sayuri. About fifteen minutes later, a knock alerted her of Ino's arrival.

"Going to see your dad?" Ino asked, giving the tired-looking pinkette a hug.

"Yeah," she said into Ino's shoulder. Ino let her go. Sakura told her Sayuri was sleeping in her bed and made her way to the hospital. When she got there, she went straight to her father's room. Walking in, she sat in her usual chair and held his hand. His normally gravity-defying silver hair was flat from all the sleeping he was doing. (Sleeping, she told herself, not a coma.) His black eyes were closed and his mask was gone. She began crying, thinking about how she only knew that he was her father for a short amount of time, and then this happens. Sure, she has thought of him as a father-figure, but never her father. She began speaking.

"Daddy, wake up." She adopted the name quickly. "Daddy, please." His unresponsiveness makes her sad, but today, it hit her harder. She began pleading.

"Daddy, Daddy, don't leave. I'll do anything to keep you right here with me. Can't you see how much I need you?" She gripped his hand.

"Daddy, Daddy, don't leave. Shishou's saying things she doesn't mean." When he didn't respond, she let go of his hand and walked out, her eyes pouring tears. Walking up the stairs, she headed to her Shishou's office.

_

* * *

_

_And she say, "Daddy, Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you??_

_Daddy, Daddy, don't leave  
The doctors are sayin' things they don't mean  
They don't know what they're talkin' about  
Somebody hear me out?_

_

* * *

_"Shishou," Sakura said as she walked into her office. Tsunade sighed, and turned, gasping at the sight of the girl. She had rings under her eyes, and they were puffy and bloodshot. She had tear tracks down her face, and her hair was slightly frizzy. Tsunade never had seen her like this. "Can't you save him?" Tsunade came over and wrapped the girl in a hug. Tsinade sighed.

"No, I can't being him back. But," Sakura looked at her, "There is this jutsu that lets you talk to the person." Sakura nodded, already knowing what Tsunade would ask.

"There is a catch. He won't be able to respond." Sakura smiled sadly.

"As long as I can tell him how much I love him." Tsunade wipped tears away.

"Then go get ready."

_

* * *

_Sayuri woke up, gasping for air, her nightmare now fuzzy. She noticed Aunt Ino stroaking her hair and murmuring a lullaby.

"Where's Mommy?" She asked.

"She went to go see Grandpa." Sayuri nodded, snuggling into Ino's side. She closed her eyes, whispering something in her head.

_"Please be safe, Daddy."_

_

* * *

"Father, listen  
Tell him that he's got a home  
And he don't have to go  
Father, save him  
I would do anything in return?_

_I'll clean my room, try hard in school  
I'll be good, I promise You  
Father, Father, I pray to You?

* * *

_"What do you want me to tell him?" Tsunade asked. Sakura smiled.

"That it's Daddy's Little Girl, and I love him more than anything in the world." She said, wipping a few stray tears. Tsunade nodded and placed her hands over Kakashi's head.

"Kakashi, I have somthing to tell you," she said in her head. "Sakura said, "It's Daddy's Little Girl, and she loves you more than anything in the world." And for me, Hang in there. Sasuke's coming with the antidote." Tsunade left his mind, and turned to Sakura.

"I told him." She hugged her.

"Thank you."

_

* * *

_

_"Please don't let him go, I'm beggin' You so  
Let him open eyes, need a little more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
Than anything in the world, it's daddy little girl_

_"Father, listen  
Tell him that he's got a home  
And he don't have to go  
Father, save him  
I would do anything in return?_

_?I'll clean my room, try hard in school  
I'll be good, I promise You  
Father, Father"_

A week later, Sakura was cooking dinner when she heard Sayuri yell, "Daddy!" Sakura laid down her knife and turned the stove down low, so she wouldn't burn dinner, and walked to the front porch, only to freeze at what she saw.

Sasuke held Sayuri close to him with one arm as she held onto him for dear life, crying in happiness. His other arm supported...

"DADDY!" She screamed, and raced down the steps, heading towards the walking silver haired man. Kakashi removed his arm from around Sasuke's shoulders and caught her as she hugged him for dear life. Kakashi chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She pulled back and whispered, "You're awake."

"Yep," he said, "and I will be for a long time, Tenshi." She began crying as she held him.

"Mommy," Sayuri called, the carbon copy of her mother at that moment, "Now we both have our Daddy's back." They all laughed as they walked into the house, Sakura kissing Sasuke on the mouth and Kakashi on the cheek. She took Sayuri from Sasuke.

"Now we both have our Daddy's back," she agreed.

_

* * *

_

_She was daddy's little girl

* * *

_**Tell me how you liked it.**


End file.
